


gas can be used for more than one thing

by onlyhereforthesmut



Series: Bruises and Bitemarks [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs(sort of), I am so sorry for this, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Smut, Thigh Job(sort of), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforthesmut/pseuds/onlyhereforthesmut
Summary: The Arkham Asylum staff get their hands on a new toxin. Luckily(or unluckily) they have the perfect subjects to test it on.Good news friends, the first three chapters are entirely smut! Chapter one is masterbation, chapter three is penetrative sex, and chapter two is somewhere in between. Chapter four is "whoops all plot" and doesn't need to be read if you're just looking for lemons.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Pamela Isley
Series: Bruises and Bitemarks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841104
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Experiment 1

Poison Ivy had been in Arkham for about a week. She knew there were ways out, she had gotten out many times before, but no opportunities had presented themselves yet so she had to wait. When the guards arrived at her cell, she wasn’t too surprised, guards escorted her most places. However, she did start to worry a bit when she was taken down a corridor that she hadn’t been down before. 

Ivy knew there were places she hadn’t been in Arkham, it was a big place, but she couldn’t remember ever seeing any chambers like the one she was shoved into. It was bigger than her cell, but it had no windows or any furniture besides the bed in the corner. The only way out of the room was the metal double doors she had come through. She thought she might have just been moved to a different room, until the doors opened and he was shoved through. 

Jonathan Crane had only been in Arkham for a couple of days. When the guards led him to an unfamiliar door he had just assumed that he had been assigned a different holding cell, that is until he saw that the room had another person in it. He groaned inwardly as the door slammed behind him. Being stuck in prison was one thing, having to share a room with her was an entirely different matter. They hadn’t ever gotten along, partially due to the fact that whenever she was around him, she would use her toxins to control him and take whatever he had rightfully stolen. It also didn’t help that he often broke into her greenhouse to take it back.

Ivy’s eyes narrowed as Carne watched her suspiciously. “Do you really think the bastards who run this place would let me in here with a weapon?” She asked as he eyed her pockets. “Well, considering your distaste for me I wouldn’t be surprised if you figured something out” he replied, adding “you might even resort to your teeth” under his breath. 

Unfortunately, he said it louder than he intended to. “I’m sorry, what was that?” Ivy demanded as she stalked toward him. He was a full head taller than her, but she refused to be intimidated. “I am not a wild animal! If I was going to kill you I would do it like a normal, sophisticated person.” “Sophisticated” he scoffed, “You rip people in half!” “At least I can” she spit back. “You have to rely on your precious toxins. If you had to really fight someone you wouldn’t stand a chance!”

As she ripped into him, Crane stopped paying attention. The best course of action was to let her get it all out of her system, so he didn’t respond as she hurled insult after insult as him. She had just started criticizing his credibility as a scientist(a low blow) when he heard it. He put a finger to his lips and put his other hand over her mouth, trying to tell if it was just his imagination. Ivy was furious. She was about to launch into a tirade about never fucking touching her again when she saw the hook on his face. He was nervous. That was not a good sign. “Listen” he whispered. Then she heard it, the telltale sound of gas being released. 

If Crane didn’t like the situation before, he certainly didn’t like it now. He liked it even less when he felt heat start to creep down his body. He was glad when Ivy broke away from him and walked around the room to try and find the vent the gas was coming from. The heat was spreading, crawling down his chest and up his neck until his whole body was enveloped. He started to panic even more when he felt blood start to travel to his groin. 

He turned around and started pounding on the door, trying to get someone's attention and distract himself from how tight his pants were getting. No response came. He rested his head against the cool metal of the door and tried to ground himself in the feeling. His skin was starting to burn, and he was getting almost painfully hard. 

Ivy didn't like the panic that flashed across Crane's face as he turned towards the door. She started to understand why when fire blossomed along her abdomen. As it enveloped her, she started to feel a concerningly familiar tingling in her stomach. She felt her nipples harden under her shirt as her groin begged for friction. She subconsciously rubbed her thighs together. The wave of relief that flooded through her at the contact was so great that everything else faded into the background. 

Her fingers pushed under the hem of her pants and found their way into her soaked panties. She brushed a finger against her clit, relishing the shivers it sent down her body. As her fingers traveled down towards her opening, her other hand snaked under her shirt and closed around her breast. As she pushed two fingers into her wet slit, the burning in her skin subsided to a warm glow. Ivy started pinching her nipple as she pumped her fingers in and out of herself, letting out a small moan at the delicious feeling. 

Crane was trying desperately to think of a way out when he heard the sound come up from her throat. He made the mistake of turning around. His mouth went dry as he saw her fingers moving under the fabric of her clothes. Her eyes were almost closed, and her cheeks were flushed as she let out another moan. His member throbbed as he imagined replacing her hands with his. He wanted to watch her writhe under his fingers and dig his nails into her hips and drag his mouth down her body and hear her scream his name and-

He dragged his eyes away from her and tried desperately to focus on the metal in front of him. His entire body screamed in protest as he rested a hand against the smooth material and tried not to imagine the sounds she would make at her climax. It wasn’t working. All he could think about was how good it would feel to touch her and feel her arms around him. His hand brushed lightly against his length as he imagined running his hands over her body and sinking his fingers into her. Pleasure spiked through him as he slowly unzipped his pants. 

Ivy was still lost in her own world. She had started rolling her thumb against her clit in time with her thrusts, shivering in pleasure at how good it felt. She rolled her nipple between her fingers as she felt pressure build in her stomach. She was wetter than she could ever remember being. As her climax approached, she found herself imagining that the fingers buried inside her were not her own. Her hips twitched as she imagined a mouth closing around her breast and trailing lower. When her orgasm came crashing down on her she let out a long, low noise, sinking to her knees as her legs gave out on her.

She basked in the wonderful feeling, her eyes slowly refocusing on her surroundings. She was in the middle of whipping her wet fingers on her pants when she started to remember that she was not alone. The sound of heavy, rhythmic breathing filled the air as she looked up and saw Crane. He wasn’t facing her, and he had one hand braised against the door. His other hand was out of view, but his arm movements told her all she needed to know. She slowly got up and moved towards him. 

Crane was trying incredibly hard not to make sound as he ran his fingers up and down his length. He had heard Ivy when she came, and it had only made him harder. He tried to focus on his breathing as his fingers brushed over the tip of his cock and sent tremors of pleasure down his spine. Pressure was building in his abdomen as he stroked himself. He was so absorbed in the feeling that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone press up against his back. 

He watched in hazy confusion as two hands snaked their way round his body. One came to rest on his stomach. The other settled on his hard length. His entire body lurched as Ivy’s hand started to move, and he let out a low moan. His mind went blank as she stroked him. Waves of heat rolled over him as warmth coiled in his stomach. Pre-cum dribbled from his member as her pace intensified, his breath shaking as he neared the edge. When she smoothed her thumb over his tip, he went over. White ribbons exploded from him and splattered against the door. She stroked him through it, even as he braced himself against the cool metal to keep himself from falling over. 

Ivy unwrapped her hand from his length and placed it with the other on his stomach. She wasn’t sure what had just happened, but her skin didn’t feel like it was on fire anymore. Still, she didn’t remove her hands from him. 

Crane carefully tucked himself back into his pants as he re-took control of his breathing. As he swam back to his senses he realized that he was still being touched. He gently grabbed her hands and turned so they were chest to chest. She was looking up at him, clearly still flushed. 

“An aphrodisiac”

“What?” he asked dumbly. “They gave us an aphrodisiac, moron.” She said, annoyance creeping into her tone. “It couldn’t have been just an aphrodisiac” Crane retorted, “I don’t know what you felt but I felt like I was on fire.” 

Ivy was about to respond when the door behind them opened. One of the guards ordered both of them out of the room, gesturing with his gun. As they were escorted down the hall neither of them looked at each other. Crane was pulled off in another direction, and Ivy was deposited back in her cell. Both of them were left wondering what the fuck had just happened.


	2. Experiment 2

Crane couldn’t focus. He was sitting in his cell trying to read, but his eyes had been running over the same paragraph for about ten minutes. He just kept remembering how her hands had felt on his skin. When the guards came for him he was glad for something to take his mind off it, that is until they turned down an all to familiar corridor. He tried to walk slower, to dig in his heels, to find an excuse to have them turn around, but it was no use. 

When they reached the door, one of the guards stopped and turned to him. “Take off your shirt” Crane stared at the guard, astonished. “What? No, that’s absurd!” “Sorry, I’ve been given direct orders” the guard said, gesturing with her gun. Crane considered just letting himself be shot, but no, he would rather expose his chest than have to pick bullets out of it. Rolling his eyes, he pulled his prison mandated shirt over his head and handed it to one of the other guards. Then, crossing his arms to cover himself, he stepped into the room. 

To his dismay he wasn’t alone, Ivy sat on a bed in the corner looking bored as all hell. She wasn’t wearing a shirt ether. Fuck. 

“I see they got you too” Crane said dryly, averting his gaze from her cleavage. “Unfortunately” Ivy replied. She patted the mattress beside her. He stared at her reproachfully. “If I was going to hurt you I would have done it already, got your ass over here” she snapped. He was taken aback, but he shuffled over to her and sat down, careful not to touch her. 

To his surprise, Ivy grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed her mouth to his throat. As she tried to suck on his neck, Crane grabbed her by the arms and pulled her off him. Her pupils were dilated so much that he almost couldn’t see the green of her eyes, and her cheeks were flushed. He grabbed her jaw and turned it until he saw what he was dreading: a small puncture wound on the side of her neck. She had already been injected with the aphrodisiac. This wasn’t good. 

“How long ago did they inject you?” he asked. “I don’t know” she responded, panic edging into her voice, “Crane I’m burning, let me touch you”. 

He let go of her shoulders.

She was back on him in an instant, running her teeth along his adam’s apple and threading one hand in his hair. He tentatively put a hand around her waist, inhaling sharply as her mouth moved to his jaw. He could feel his pants start to tighten as she moved farther into his lap. Her other hand rested on his chest as she kissed closer and closer to his lips. Then she kissed him on the mouth. 

What little self restraint Crane had been clinging to broke when Ivy crashed her lips down on his. He gripped her hips and pulled her closer, opening his mouth to let her tongue slip in. As their tongues danced, she pulled herself all the way onto his lap and directly on top of the tent in his pants. He let out a groan. 

Ivy ground against him, desperate for friction. He twitched underneath her as she moved, breaking away from her face to grab her by the shoulders again. She whined in protest, thinking he was going to push her off, but instead he turned her around so her back was to his chest. One of his hands rested on her hip, while the other pushed under the hem of her pants.

She let out a small gasp as his fingers found her sensitive nub, but the sound she let out when he pushed two fingers into her opening was much louder and longer. Crane started pushing them in and out of her, sending sparks up her body. He started slowly at first, but after a few minutes he picked up the pace. 

His fingers became slick with her arousal as he moved them, reveling in the delicious little sound that drifted from her lips. He could feel her contract around his fingers as they pumped in and out, and his cock throbbed as he imagined burying himself in her heat. As Ivy felt her orgasm start to build, she guided his free hand up to her breast, encouraging him to move under her bra. He rubbed his fingertips over her sensitive bud, pinching it between his fingers and drinking in her breathy sighs. When she came she spasmed around his fingers, moaning long and low as she leaned her head back against his chest. As she came down from her high, her hips twitched forward involuntarily. His breath caught as she pressed directly against his stiff arousal.

Grinning, she did it again, grinding her hips down against him. As good as his fingers felt buried inside of her, she wanted more. She lifted her hips and kicked off her pants, causing Crane to stop moving. When she looked down she could see where his fingers were still lodged inside her, barely hidden by her underwear. 

She reached back, tugging at the hem of his pants. He got the message, pulling his hand out of her to pull his pants and underwear off. Ivy's skin flared at the loss of contact, but it was soon forgotten as his erection sprung up between her thighs. She thrust her hips forward, rubbing the fabric of her panties against his length. Pleasure spiked through Crane’s body as she brushed against him, and he released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. He shakily reached down and pulled her panties to the side, letting her wet folds touch his stiff member.

Ivy started moving, rubbing her wet opening up and down his length. He involuntarily thrust up, brushing against her clit in a silent plea to feel more of her against him. She pressed against him harder, her worm folds drawing him in as she grinded against his shaft. He started thrusting with her, bucking up against her heat. Every time she slid down, his head brushed past her nub, sending stabs of heat straight to her core. 

He was getting close. His breath came in short bursts as her juices coated his length. Her warmth was intoxicating, threatening to send him over the edge with every thrust. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started thrusting faster, his rhythm becoming more frantic as he neared his release. When he came, he stilled completely, letting out a guttural moan as hot liquid exploded from his twitching cock. 

Ivy’s own orgasm had been building as he thrust against her, but hearing him moan in her ear and feeling him twitch against her as he came did her in. She bit her bottom lip as waves of pleasure overtook her, drowning her in a sea of warmth. As the heat faded from her body, she tilted her head back to rest on Crane’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a wile. His arms were still around her waist, but they were looser than they had been before. “You owe me” he rasped in her ear. 

She looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on the opposite wall. “Didn't you enjoy yourself?” Ivy asked, miffed. “I...that’s not the point” he retorted, deliberately not looking at her, “the point is that you would have been in a lot of discomfort if I hadn’t...helped you”. Ivy just hummed and traced a finger along one of the bruises forming on his neck. 

“We should probably get dressed,” Crane suggested, “I don’t know how long it will take for the guards to come back”. “Probably” she murmured as she pressed her lips against the skin below his ear. He shuddered at the contact, violently resisting the urge to turn her around and capture her mouth. Instead, he unwrapped his arms from her waist and scanned the room for his clothes. He could feel her warmth leave him as she shifted onto the bed beside him.

Ivy pulled her panties back into place and slid off of the mattress. As she pulled her pants on, she heard him get off the bed and fumble with his underwear. They faced away from each other as they dressed, as if this courtesy could erase the events of the past half hour. It didn’t. She tried desperately not to think of how good his fingers had felt inside her. He tried desperately not to think of how good she had felt sliding against him. It didn’t work.

When the guards came in, they handed Ivy her shirt and escorted her out of the room first. When the guards came for Crane, he was dismayed to find that his shirt didn’t cover the hickies that dotted his neck. He knew people would have questions, but all he wanted to do now was sleep.


	3. Experiment 3

Ivy hadn’t seen Crane since their last “encounter” almost a week ago. Men and women were kept separate in Arkham, but she could usually spot him when the prisoners were allowed into the prison yard for exercise. She wondered if he was avoiding her. 

Crane had managed to avoid Ivy for an entire week. He found out that if he behaved he could spend his break time in the library instead of the prison yard. He didn’t want to deal with the implications of what had happened between them, and besides, it kept people like Nigma and Dent from seeing the bruises on his neck. The last thing he needed was their teasing. 

When the guards came for Ivy, they were wearing hazmat suits. Shit. Making a move immediately was a horrible idea, so she waited until she was fully out of the cell before decking the nearest guard in the face and running for it. She made it all the way to the end of the hallway before one of them tased her. The world faded into black as she hit the floor.

When she was shaken awake, Ivy was standing in front of a door she had never seen before. As it was opened for her, she noticed that it was heavily reinforced. Wonderful. The room itself was smaller than the first room she had been shoved into. It had no furniture, but the walls and floor were padded. She was not alone.

Crane was slouched against the far wall. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t expecting her, but his head still jerked up when the door opened. Neither of them said anything as it swung shut. They had both been expecting the hiss of gas, but when it came it still startled them. Light pink air flooded in from the vents on the ceiling, turning the room hazy and tinting the light. It was definitely denser than the last time Ivy had come into contact with it, which was a terrible sign.

She ran through a list of plants in her head, trying to fend off the thoughts that were creeping their way into her mind. The bright blooms of honeysuckle in the spring, the freshness of grass between her toes, the pleasant smell of lavender, fingers digging into her hips, the way ivy formed shapes as it climbed, a mouth pressed against her collarbone, the roughness of tree bark, long fingers tangled in her hair, his hot breath against her neck, the feeling of her hips flush against his-

Crane was desperately combing his brain to find something to keep his thought occupied. His fingers dug into the cushioned wall behind him as he forced himself to recite anatomy. The inner hip muscles are made up of the Iliacus, the psoas major, the psoas minor, the obturator externus, the triceps coxae, the piriformis, and the quadratus femoris. The muscles between the hips are the transverse perineal muscles and the bulbocavernosus muscle. The labia majora and the labia minora frame the vaginal opening. As he worked his way through the muscles, his mind dug up the memory of her rubbing her wet folds against him. He wanted to find that feeling again, to slide against her and sink into her warmth and crush her against him and-

Crane didn’t register that his body was moving until he was halfway across the room toward her. A jolt of pain shot through his core as he forced his legs to stop moving, traveling all the way down his rapidly hardening length. He tried to stifle the cry that burst out of him, but it was no use. Ivy’s head shot up and their eyes locked. 

She tried to look anywhere but his lips as she felt her underwear start to become uncomfortably damp. The warmth in her abdomen flared to a burn as she tried not to imagine the sounds he would make if she touched him. He was swaying back and forth in front of her like he didn’t know whether to fall backwards or forwards. She forced herself not to reach out and pull him on top of her, but the burning between her hips increased as she fought her body until it felt like molten metal was building in her core. In the end, her hands moved on their own.

Crane couldn’t think straight, hell he couldn’t think at all. He was aroused enough that there was a tent in his pants, and every time he swayed away from her the pressure in his abdomen increased until it felt like he would explode. When she grasped his arm and pulled him towards her, he didn’t even think about resisting. 

He hit her with enough force to push them both over. He braced his arms on either side of her body, landing with a knee between her open thighs. They were close enough that he could feel her breath on his face. Her expression was unreadable as she ran her fingers along his jawline. He couldn’t fight anymore, she was too warm underneath him and her hands felt too good on his skin. 

As Crane’s lips crashed against hers, the last of Ivy's resolve slipped away. She impulsively moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. They writhed against each other, teeth colliding as they gasped for air between kisses. Her hips bucked against his leg as he broke away to catch his breath. “Fuck, Crane- I need, I need more.” His pupils were blown wide as he admitted, “Yeah, me too.”

She hooked her fingers under his waistband, pulling his underwear down with his pants. He kicked them off, sitting up to help her pull her pants off too. His cock stood fully erect as he leaned back over her, slipping a hand under her panties to feel her. Ivy bucked underneath him as he found her soaked opening, pulling her underwear down her legs to let him get better access.

Crane’s member throbbed as he watched his fingers rub against her folds. His body burned to be inside her. Ivy fisted her hands in his hair and pulled him back to her mouth, breaking his chain of thought. He unconsciously ground against her, jerking as she bit down on his lower lip.

Ivy had had enough teasing. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and rolled her hips against him, swallowing the moans that he made. The feeling of him pressing into her stomach sent shivers down her spine, and the feeling only grew as she felt him shift so his tip was at her opening. He let out a shaky breath as he sank into her.

Her mouth drifted open as his warmth filled her. She dug her fingernails into his back as he bottomed out, savoring the feeling. His breathing was loud in her ears as he pulled his hips back and pushed back into her, sending a ripple of pleasure up her body. He did it again, pushing into her harder and forcing a moan from her lips. He reveled in how warm she was as he thrust into her. They found a rhythm quickly, Ivy rolling her hips up to meet him as he thrust down. 

Every time their hips slapped together she could feel heat pooling in her core. Desperate for release, she snaked one hand down to where they were joined and thumbed her clit. Her breathing became more frantic as she pushed herself over the edge, shaking under him as waves of heat rolled through her. His rhythm stuttered as she came, jerking as she spasmed around him. He buried his face in her shoulder, sheathed himself completely, and let go. She could feel his length throb inside of her as hot liquid gushed into her. 

Crane’s mind went blank as he came. He closed his eyes as he shuddered against her, savoring the electricity coursing down his spine. Only one thought made it through the post-orgasmic haze: it wasn’t enough. 

Fuck, why wasn’t it enough? He was still rock hard and his body was starting to flame up again. One climax had been enough before, so why wasn’t it going away??? His questions were swept away as he was hit with another wave of need. 

Ivy shifted underneath him. She was starting to burn again, her body desperate. Shouldn’t it be over by now? Rational thoughts were pushed from her mind as she was overwhelmed by the need for friction. She tightened her grip on Crane and rolled them over so she was straddling him, careful not to let him slip out of her. He made a surprised sound and tried to sit up, but she pushed him back down.

As she started rolling her hips, she pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her cleavage. His eyes drifted down her chest as she rode him. He dragged his hands up her sides, sliding his long fingers under her bra to squeeze her breasts. A moan gurgled up from her throat as he pinched at her nipples.

Pleasure buzzed through his body as she brought her hips down to meet his. He was so absorbed in the feeling of her that he almost didn’t notice her pushing his shirt up his chest. She bent over, sucking at his newly exposed sternum until he pulled the shirt the rest of the way over his head. Ivy took this opportunity to undo her bra, tossing it to the side as she leaned over him. He gripped her hips as she changed angles, his nails digging into her as she slid down his length faster and faster. He felt like he was going to burst. 

She was letting out little moans as her release built, every one sending electricity straight to his member. He bit down on her shoulder, fighting the sound that threatened to bubble up as pressure coiled in his core. He could feel the exact moment she came, her walls spasming around him as she cried out. His breath caught in his throat as his own orgasm came crashing down on him. His muscles went taut as he spilled inside of her, his heartbeat pounding in the back of his head. 

As he tried to calm his breathing, the woman on top of him met his gaze. Her eyes were still clouded with lust. Her hips jerked as she felt the craving for friction start again, and judging by the way he was staring back at her, he wasn’t satisfied either. He pushed himself into a sitting position, crushing his lips against hers as he surged up. She dug her fingers through his hair, groaning into his mouth as he bucked underneath her. This was far from over. 

Neither of them knew how long it went on for, and neither of them kept track of how many times they climaxed. Time lost all meaning as the room was filled with the sounds of flesh against flesh. They were both drenched with sweat by the time exhaustion caught up with them, sleep finally engulfing them as the drug washed out of their systems. They were too exhausted to dream of anything.


	4. Aftermath

Poison Ivy woke to the sound of a heartbeat. She peeled her eyes open to find herself lying on the chest of Jonathan Crane. She didn’t remember when she had passed out, but as far as she could tell, it had probably been a couple of hours at least. He was slack under her, the gentle rise and fall of his chest giving the only indication that he was still alive. Her muscles stung as she propped herself up on her arms. With a jolt, she realized he was still inside of her. Ivy gritted her teeth and pushed herself off him. She refused to let the guards come back and find her still tangled up with him.

She managed to roll off of him, wincing as she felt him slide out of her. She just lay there for a while, letting her muscles stop burning as she felt liquid pool beneath her. Whatever they had been dosed with seemed to have thankfully worn off, and she found she could think clearly again.

She forced herself to get up. She had been in worse pain before, she reminded herself as she pulled her underwear over her sore hips. She looked back at Crane as she pulled her pants on. His neck and shoulders were dotted with bruises and bite marks, mapping her movements across his body. She stifled the memories of leaving them there, forcing herself to focus on getting her bra on.

Jonathan Crane swam into consciousness confused. He knew Arkham gave prisoners beds, so what was he doing on the floor. Oh right, that. His body ached as he tried to sit up, protesting as he made himself work through the pain. He scanned the room, his eyes coming to rest on first his clothes, and then Ivy. She was leaning against the far wall, fully dressed. 

He pulled himself to his feet, wincing as his hamstrings complained, and made his way over to his clothes. Ivy watched as he turned, eyeing the angry red lines on his back. As he carefully pulled his underwear over his sensitive member, he heard her get up and shuffle towards him. He focused on putting on his pants, pushing down the image of her writhing on top of him out of his mind as he fiddled with his fly. 

“Are we not going to talk about this?” 

Her question hung in the air between them as he picked his shirt up off the floor. “What’s there to talk about?” Ivy made a noise of disbelief behind him. “What do you ‘what’s there to talk about’? You probably got me pregnant, the least you can do is be an adult about it!” He didn’t answer her as he pulled his shirt over his head, focusing on the strain in his muscles instead of what she was saying. She scoffed at his silence. “Are you always this rude to your bed mates?” 

“I wouldn’t know”

Cold dread spiked through Ivy as realization dawned on her. He was a virgin. Or at least he used to be. Fuck. She was pretty sure he had never had a girlfriend but she had thought he had at least gotten laid at some point. No wonder he was acting so strange. She tentatively placed a hand on his back. “I am so sorry-”

He whipped around, shaking her hand off him and glaring down at her. “I don’t want your pity” he snarled, breaking away from her and stalking across the room to the door. Embarrassment burned through him. He was going to find the person responsible for this and skin them alive. 

They spent ten agonizing minutes in silence. He kept his eyes on the door, running his hands along the edges. She guessed he was looking for a way out. When the door did swing open, they were greeted by three guards in hazmat suits again. Surprisingly, he didn’t resist when they were gestured out of the room. It didn’t last long.

About halfway down the hall, Crane spun around and punched the guard behind him in the face and knocked him over. The guard in front of him reached for her gun, but she was met with a blow to the chest. As they grappled, the last guard reached for his weapon. Ivy kneed him in the stomach, grabbing the gun out of his hands and discharged a bullet in his chest. The guard Crane was fighting with went down as he rammed her head against a wall. The remaining guard turned and ran as he retrieved her weapon. The two villains ran for the nearest exit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism or requests.


End file.
